disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Flyingace4/F.G.U: The Guild Of Time.
My name is Talbot Garalda Compatla. I am a member of The Guild Of Time.I have been for all 14 years of my life. I was choosen when I was a child, raised in the guild, and have been trained to protect the balance of time and space. I was choosen out of thousands, for I had suprior intelligance. The transforming was the hardest part. The feeling of switching between human and beast was terrifying, but I soon got over it, and became one with my bloodhound form. "You have to become one with the hound. It is what we are." Lyall, my teacher, would say. He would transform into his wolf form, staring at me with cold yellow eyes. It was hard to do at first, but soon I mastered it. I will always remember when I got my first mission in the field. "TALBOT!!" My mentor Accalia called. I ran for the house, stumbling on my cloak. "Yes, ma'am?" I asked shakily. "I have a mission for you."She said. My heart filled with joy. My own mission! My FIRST mission! I was so excited. I did my best to hide it. "Why, thank you, ma'am. What is this mission for?" I asked. "Four girls have been dimesnion hopping. They have been crossing into diffrent stories, and while have done no damage yet, this could be potentionaly dangerous." She said. "And what do I do?" I asked. "You are to follow them. Try and steer them on a diffrent path." She says. "If that does not work, bring them here. Bring them here and they will be tried for their crimes." I gulped. "You wont.... sentance them to death, right?" "Of course not. Thats only if worst comes to worst. They will be imprisoned, for a few years, at the most." "Yes, ma'am." I nodded. I thought that was simple enough. "Well, you will begin tommarow. Dismissed." She waved me off. I stood in the park of a diffrent dimension, ready for them to round the corner. Nobody was around, so I was safe to attack here. I waited for them to arrive. The came around, they were talking. Four girls, a brunette, a ginger, a blond, and the last with black and red hair. I switched to hound form and attacked outright, swirling back to human form. I lowered my hood. Three of them looked terrified, while one was oogling. It made me a little nervous. After seemingly talking them out of it, I left. Only to find them again... My next encounter with the girls was strange. They had appeared in MY universe. And they were dogs. With a human boy at their side. I switched to my hound form. I stalked over there, and I tried to take them with me, but decided to let them go. I dont know why, but I did. My latest encounter was in a universe where they were male. THough I still encounterd the females. As I tried to convince them to stop, telling them of potential danger, when the brunette asked for my number. I could tell she meant my cellular number, but I did not posses one. Then, she did something even more confusing. She grabbed me by the collar and pressed her lips to mine, leaving me astonished. She stayed like that, and I tried to pull away. The blond grabbed her and pulled her away. "Then we will fall in madly in love, because my kiss would have awakend your heart and soul. Then you would tackle kumi, and once she let go of me, you would grab me and we would take the timey whimey jumper to a fandom and live happily ever after!" I heard her call out. For a split second I had half the mid to do it, but then one thought crossed my mind. Why did I ever do this? Then, I saw something that was way to funny. The girls were attempting to use keys to fight me, but they kept getting the wrong keys. Honestly, I was laughing so hard that I didn't remember anything until one of them hit me in the face with a key and ran off. Once Red updates hers I will continue dis one :3 Of course she edited it the second I published this -_- XD Category:Blog posts